Un vínculo que transgrede
by Ferrrnandodox
Summary: Tras el escape de Kanda y Alma gracias a Allen, transcurre una escena emotiva: una doble despedida; la primera, amistosa; la segunda, amorosa. Cada frase de ambos se complemente. Como en una danza.


One-shot, Ferrrnando.

Incluye canción integrada.

-Ocean Breathes Salty, Modest Mouse.

Un vínculo que transgrede

"Voy a estar contigo hasta el final"... Tshk. Alma... Amigo mío... ¿Escuchaste esas palabras?

"Te amo, Yu." Esas fueron mis últimas palabras. Pero no las debías escuchar... Y no lo hiciste.

La atmósfera de Martell, donde Allen guió, por medio del Arca, a Kanda y Alma, era, psicológicamente, lúgubre, acabada, melancólica, de sopor. Quien haya perdido a un ser sumamente querido comprenderá entonces el dolor, la tristeza que pesaba sobre la cabeza de Kanda; cual Aquiles, perdió a su mejor amigo, de tiempo, tal vez no de la misma forma, pero efectivamente, era así como se sentía. Definitivamente no se encontraba bien. Refulgieron en él toda clase de sentimientos: amor, estupor, estoicismo, aflicción, decaimiento, contrición... Solo una leve brisa rompía aquel interte entorno.

"Recuerdo... Recuerdo una frase... Cuando haya muerto..."

"Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo

mientras escuches la campana triste"

"anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga

del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame y no evoques, si lees esta rima,

la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero

tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera

a saber que te amarga mi memoria"

"Pero si acaso miras estos versos

cuando del barro nada me separe,

ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas

y que tu amor conmigo se marchite,

para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague

y se burle de ti por el ausente"

La voz del uno se fusionaba con las palabras, los pensamientos inaudibles de la otra entidad, Karma, quien en realidad, tal supo Allen, era la amada de Yu, el motivo de vida de este. Murria le causaba este hecho, pero "es para bien. No debe saberlo... Solo por eso vive" se repetía para restarle abatimiento a la ignorancia de su querido.

"No me gustaba leer, no mucho."

"Pero Shakespeare te gustó, especialmente la frase; quizás por el contexto en que nos conocimos..."

"Siento que no estaré solo. O eso espero." las lágrimas le corrían mientras hablaba, casi exclamaba, lloraba con pena, dolor, y felicidad...

"Y no lo estarás, amor. No lo estarás..." Pese a ser intangible, invisible, inmaterial, sabía que lloraba. "Pero... Pero... Me iré. No porque lo quiera, pero debo." Si pudiese ser vista y oída, su llanta desgarraría cada fibra del corazón del hombre más frívolo. "Aun así... Aun así... Sé que estaré contigo."

"Deseo, pese a todo, que halles reposo. Que tu alma cese de abrigar hostilidad y resentimiento. Yo lo haré por ti, de ser necesario... Solo... Solo éramos tú y yo, fiel amigo."

"Lo éramos. Pero ya te has hecho una vida, y amigos que cuidan y velan por ti. Estoy, y deberías tú, agradecida de quien nos trajo este castillo. Al menos, para con ellos, sé bueno. Con el resto... ¡Con quienes nos hicieron esto, los culpables de todo!"

"No puedo... No puedo. No sé cómo avanzar, te necesito... A ti y a..."

"Si pudieras contemplarme... Siempre he estado aquí. Y, sin importar qué, lo estaré. A tu lado. A cómo dé lugar. Porque... Te amo, Yu."

"E incluso así. Incluso a ciegas..." A causa de una leve risa, las saladas lágrimas entraron por sus labios. "Incluso a ciegas... Avanzaré. En este momento no recuerdo si te conté, pero la estoy buscando. A la mujer que he visto. En sueños, visiones..."

"Eso es... Siempre te recompones rápido, incluso en tu primera muerte... Sí, la recuerdo... Sonreíste. Finalmente, acabó. Tendremos paz juntos dijiste... Y luego en un flash acabó para mí... El dolor(...)"

"A la mujer que amaba. Que amo. La encontraré. Y entonces, estaré realizado. Y marcharé contigo, y junto con ella."

"(...)Inconmesurable. Yo no tuve tu valor, e incluso enloquecí. Pero me salvaste. Dos, tres veces. Y yo no..."

"Siempre he tenido una... Melodía y una canción extraña, reproduciéndose involuntariamente, sin cesar, en momemtos difíciles"

"Dios mío..." Se emocionaba nuestro espectro, sus lágrimas eran ora nostálgicas, ora alegres. Sus sollozos eran los de cualquier pareja que se emociona de la luz tras las tinieblas, como las lágrimas que le habrán escurrido a Tisbe tras oír la esperanza de reunirse con su amado, Píramo. "Esa canción... La tarareaba cuando estabas indispuesto, acongojado, mal."

"A veces, está en inglés, a veces en español, las otras en italiano, las otras en japonés... Creo que ella era la culta de la relación... Pero... Te dedico una parte (...)"

"Aquí viene..." sonreía. Sintió algo, un escalofrío. Estaba alegre por aquel recuerdo. Ocean Breathes Salty, le decía.

"Ocean Breathes Salty, se me viene a la mente. En tu honor..."

Y comenzó, comenzaron al unísono.

"Your body may be gone. I'm gonna carry you in(...)"

Llévame dentro de ti, dijo dentro de sí nuestra rubia.

"In my head. In my heart. In my soul.

And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.

Well, I don't know. I don't know. I don't know..."

 _Pero espero. se dijo nuestro pelito-azul._

"Maldición. Esto no es bueno."

"¿No quieres volver nunca al mundo, no es así?".

"Ahora me sentí particularmente solo."

"Pero no lo estás; estarás conmigo, somos uno." Otro escalofrío la recorrió por el hombro.

Lentamente, Kanda movía sus dedos, y su mano... Quería levantarla y estirarla.

"Tienes que volver, eventualmente. Yo... Creo que mi momento ha llegado..." Volteó.

"Te siento aquí. Dame la mano. Dame la mano, amigo mío. Y así... Y así me recompondré."

"Lo siento mucho." Gimió ella.

"Sé que me darás la mano". Y estiró la suya, y abrió su palma derecha, anhelando.

"Volveré, amor. A como dé lugar. Y te acompañaré. Conoceré a mi creador... Por favor, escúchame. Debes regresar tú, salda tu deuda. ¡Búscame! ¡Recuérdame, no llores por favor, te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás! ¡Vive!" al proferir estas palabras sollozó y volteó. Una energía la arrastraba. Pero se resistió, porque debía. Le chocó la mano a su amado, sintió su calor. Y lo abrazó.

Dicen que uno puede ver a sus seres queridos tras su muerte. Que se nos aparecen. Que tienen algo pendiente aquí por saldar, en este plano. Y que hasta no lo cumplan, estarán aquí, sin reposo. Ella lo logró, Kanda supo que debía volver, y lo haría. Y la buscaría. Es por eso que se estaba yendo, anegada en gritos y llanto, pero feliz, de alguna forma. Vio la luz. En cuanto a Kanda, sintió un agradable calor, y su alma se reconfortó. Y vio... Vio las flores. Las flores de loto.

Las últimas lágrimas cruzaron por su rostro.


End file.
